Mystery Girl in Ramsay Street, Who is she?
by Candygirl2012
Summary: A Girl who is eighteen year old, have green eyes and light brown hair, She is looking for someone because she expected someone who know her family or relative so well.
1. Chapter 1

A girl was walking inside the Harold store, take a seat in high chair and put her backpack on the bar. She is eighteen year old, light brown hair and green eyes so she also wear a denim jacket, dark jean and grey wonder woman shirt. Kate walked over to the girl with a pen and notebook on her left hand "Hey can i get you anything?" Kate asked with a small welcome smile. Girl looked up at her and don't know what she want anything but ordered for chocolate milkshake. Kate nodded her head and went back to kitchen, thought about the girl she sounded bit familiar but decide to not get involved with others personality. In minute later Kate arrives with a milkshake for her as the girl paying her money to Kate, try to avoid someone but she clearly can't. Kate looked over to her "So you're here for holiday?" Kate asked because she notices a backpack on the bar which the girl shook her head and explained that she staying at her friend's place in a while. Kate went back to work in the counter so Paul enter the store to order for takeaway coffee "So Uncle Paul, How's Sophie?" Kate asked softly, Paul nodded his head "Yeah she is at home playing guitar, you can see her later if you want" Paul said grabbed a takeaway coffee with him as he exit the store as the girl looked on.

In Ramsay Street Toadies and Callum was playing football on the street until they saw a girl who stare at No 30, Toadie walked over to her and asked her what she doing, The girl looked at him with her nervous face "Oh it's just my family who live there in age ago, so you know Paul Robinson?" Girl asked Toadie which he nodded his head at her question and pointed at No 22 "Yeah he live there, i think he's home now, i saw him in minute ago" Toadie said to her which the girl thanked him before headed to No 22 and knocked on the door, waiting for respond. Paul comes and open the door, frowned at her "Hey do i know you? ok if you ask about my article, count me out" Paul explained but the girl shook her head "No i didn't mean it unless you know about my family and relatives" Girl explained so she looked at his confused face "Well try me, what your name?" Paul asked and folded his arm over his chest. Girl finally give up to ask much question to Paul and shrugged her shoulder "Okay fine...My name is Hope Gottlieb" Hope said so she saw him shook his head, raise her left eyebrows so she started to spoke again "Hope Landers?" Hope said to him using her late father's surname, Paul suddenly got surprised and smiled slightly at her "What? your father is Todd?" Paul asked and know his memory with Todd until his death. Hope nodded her head and smiled nervously on her face "Yeah but i hardly know my dad" Hope explained but Paul reassure her before invite her inside the house.

Why is Hope here?


	2. Chapter 2

Few hours later Hope and Paul sat on the couch and having a nice chat to each other until Paul asked Hope a question "So how your mother Phoebe?" Paul said with a warm smile and took a sip of his tea, looked over to Hope and wondering what she was doing in the Ramsay Street. Hope suddenly feels like she want to avoid the question from Paul but nodded her head "Yeah she's fine" Hope said with an awkward smile and finished her cup, put it on the coffee table. Paul look curious and folded his arm over his chest "So Phoebe still married to...what his name? Steve?" Paul asked and can't remember when he met Stephen Gottlieb in last time he left. "It's Stephen...well they sometime have a row, that's why i run away, they never tell me about my dad. I feel like i can't forgive them for lying to me." Hope explained and look down at the floor, don't know what to say in next word. Paul sighed softly and know he can't get involved with Hope's family "So you can stay at mine in a while?" Paul offered with a smile, Hope biting her lip "Well my friend live near here, so i don't mind staying here i mean i love to if that's okay with your children?" Hope asked nervously.

Paul smiled and raised his right hand out "It's fine, Oh it's Sophie she's just my niece and i offered a guardian to her, it's seem long story, also my son Andrew live here as well, he don't mind though" Paul chuckled softly as Sophie walked downstairs, looked at Hope "Hello who is she?" Sophie ask before take herself in seat next to Paul. Paul turned around to Sophie and smiled softly at her "This is Hope, I know her relatives so well, i haven't see her in long time" Paul explained to Sophie and turn back to Hope "That's Sophie" Paul added. Hope and Sophie shake their hand before talking about their movies interest. Paul feel bit worried about Hope because know Hope doing the wrong thing is run away from her mother and stepdad but can't believe they been lying to Hope about her late father Todd Landers.

Doorbells rings, Sophie get up and opened the door "Hey Kate" Sophie said with warm smile and invite her big sister inside the house. Paul turned around to Kate "Hello, nice to have you here, this is Hope and this is Kate" Paul introduces Hope and Kate to each other. Kate suddenly notice Hope's face which she met Hope in store last afternoon "Oh, i see you before in Harold's" Kate said with a warm smile and sat next to Sophie "Yeah, i remember i order for chocolate milkshake" Hope replied with a small giggle. Sophie put her feet on the coffee table and watch television "Oh i forget, Kate's my sister, its sound long story" Sophie said before Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Hope "So do you know about Paul or others" Kate asked in friendly smile, don't want to make Hope tell her everything. "Oh, i just search for my father's relative in internet cafe at all" Hope replied and watched Paul, Kate and Sophie making dinner in kitchen. She smiled weakly and turn back to the television, feel keen to know about more of her late father's relative.

What you like other characters to return? Like Hope's mother Phoebe Bright or Stepdad Stephen Gottlieb or Toby Manugel or Dorothy Burke?


	3. Two week later, make a call

Two Weeks Later Hope is getting well in No 22 with Paul, Sophie and Andrew whoever lives there so Hope walk downstairs and went to get orange juice from the fridge, pour it in the glass. Hope yawned slightly and looked at the watch so she already got job as Dingoes gym assistant in week ago, watches Sophie packing her lunch for school "So do you like school Sophie?" Hope asked with a small smile, Sophie shrugged her shoulder "Yeah it's all right, make friend with someone" Sophie said before walk out of No 22 house to meet up with Callum and Rani. Paul walks downstairs and see Hope there "Hey How are you?" Paul asked before pour a coffee in his mug. Hope nodded her head "Yeah Fine, I gonna go for work" Hope reminded Paul before walk out of house to Dingoes Gym.

In Charlie bar Paul sat on high chair alone until Kate enter the bar, see her uncle there and walk over to him "Hello Uncle Paul, How it's going with Hope?" Kate asked before nicking some chip from Paul's plate, takes a seat beside him then looked at him. "Yeah it's fine. So Kate I'm just bit worried about her, she don't want to talk about her mother Phoebe" Paul explained to her.

"What you mean?" Kate asked with her confused face. "Because Hope tell me about her mum, she been lying to Hope about her father Todd, He died before she born. I'm sure there something wrong with her and her mum" Paul explained to Kate before finish his lunch. "So you want me to talk to Hope, just gently encourage her to tell me anything?" Kate suggest but Paul shook his head at her idea "Well I think about make a call to Phoebe" Paul said in soft tone and don't know what he do right thing. Kate sighed softly and slowly nodded her head "Yeah you should, I remember you want me and Sophie make up, Now I want Hope and her mum do the same thing" Kate said with a smile and walk out of bar to leave Paul thinking.

In the evening at No 22 Hope return home from the work; feel so bit tired and put her bag on the couch before sat in the dining room table. Paul hears Hope come home and walk over to her, smiled at her "How's your job going?" Paul said with a smile, Hope looked up at him "Yeah fantastic, people like me" Hope said with a chuckle smile "So I go to have shower, see you later" Hope said went to get her bag before head upstairs. Paul watches Hope before went to grab his phone from the table, dial the number before take a call "Phoebe this is Paul Robinson, Hello I think we need to talk, don't worry you not in trouble, Well it's about Hope" Paul talked to the phone.

Will Phoebe return to Ramsay Street or send someone like Stephen or Toby or Katie (Todd's little sister)


	4. Phoebe's return

Three days later in the morning Paul was sitting in dining table with Andrew by his side, is chatting about Hope and stuff "So I don't mind to having Hope around, she's nice and funny" Andrew commented to Paul and looked around the room "So where is she now?" Andrew asked with a little concerned "Hope off shopping with Kate and Sonya" Paul explained to Andrew and took a sip of his coffee, looked at the watch knowing someone will come at Paul's place in afternoon before Hope get back. Andrew finished his breakfast and get up, take his jacket to off to see Chris. Paul watches his son leave the house and dial the number before call "Hey, are you in Erinsborough yet? Good so I can't wait to see you so bye" Paul hang up and sighed heavily to himself, worried about Hope's reaction.

In the afternoon Paul prepared to make coffee for his guest to visit his place and text Hope to get some grocery food for him, suddenly hear a knocking from the door and went to open the door, see a blonde hair woman, blue eyes and mid-thirty "Hello Phoebe, Come in" Paul said with a smile and let Phoebe inside the house, take her to sit on the couch "Long time no see, I feel like I hardly remember in this street" Phoebe said with a excited smile and look around the house "Wow it's look different" Phoebe remarked before took a sip of her coffee "So how's Hope?" She asked with bit worried on her face but Paul reassure her "She's good, well bit upset over you know, I didn't blame you" Paul said with a reassure smile. "I know I feel so guilty for not tell her about her dad, Stephen didn't let me so he just want to be father to Hope, Me and him have a break from now, He's in Perth with Brad Willis and Beth." Phoebe explained to Paul who knows them as well.

In 3:00pm Paul looked at the watch and sighed softly, don't know why Hope's home so late "Well Hope always late" Phoebe reminded Paul with a small giggle then suddenly hear a door open, It's only Sophie. Paul smiled at her "Have you seen Hope?" Paul asked her, Sophie nodded her head "Yeah she's at Harold to buy grocery, chat with Callum about stuff" Sophie replied before head to kitchen to make drink "This is Phoebe, Hope's mum" Paul introduce Sophie then turned back to Phoebe "This is my niece Sophie" Paul said with a smile.

Twenty minute later Paul received a text from Hope, looked at Phoebe "She's on her way" Paul said with a smile, Phoebe nodded her head in understanding way and feel bit worried at her daughter's reaction when she find her mother here. Sophie takes a peek over the window and mouthed to Paul and Phoebe "She is here" Sophie told them, went upstairs to leave them a space. Hope opened the door and carry two plastic bag "Paul I have your order old man" Hope muttered and turn her head to see her mother stand opposite beside her, smile warmly at Hope "Hello darling" Phoebe said in soft tone. Hope is shocked to see her mother then close her mouth, slowly shook her head at herself, unable to spoke to her mother. **TO BE CONTINUED.**

Next Chapter:

Hope is furious with her mother "You been lying to me all the time!"

Paul, Kate and Sophie try to help Hope and Phoebe to make up but is it working.

Sonya see Phoebe alone and offer her a room at No 30.


	5. Temper and Decision

Hope still unable to spoke to her mother and dropped the shopping bag front of herself, sighed heavily to herself and know she is glad to see her mother but not ready to forgive her mum for lying to her all the time. "You okay sweetheart?" Phoebe asked with a soft smile and feel bit worried about her daughter's reaction, Hope shrugged her shoulder and looked at her mother with bit firm "I'm fine and dandy" Hope said with a small fake smile and let Sophie take shopping bag to the kitchen with Paul who left them to space. Hope watched them leaving and turn back to Phoebe "What are you doing here!" Hope hissed and went to take a seat beside her mother. "I'm….oh well I know where I used to live in Ramsay Street, please look I'm sorry for not tell you about your dad and stuff" Phoebe explained to her daughter.

Hope start to spoke but suddenly hear a knocking "I get it " Paul said while went to open the door "Come in Kate" Paul bring Kate inside the house, Kate watched Hope and Phoebe with her curious look before head to kitchen. Hope waved at Kate before turned back to Phoebe "So how are Stephen and little Dotty?" Hope asked with small sympathy because notice Kate and Sophie been watching them. Phoebe nodded her head "Well I and Stephen have a bit fight about stuff, He takes Dotty with him to see Aunt Beth and Uncle Brad" Phoebe explained to Hope and wondering why her daughter is nice in minute then angry with her. "Well it's about me?" Hope asked confused.

Hope sighed softly and can't help herself to angry with her mother for lying to her because she hated lying and reject. Hope get up and looked at Phoebe "Well I'm trying my best to nice to you for Paul's own sake so look I'm serious who make you come here?" Hope asked and demand for the truth, heard someone voice from the kitchen "It's me who call your mum to come here and sort out" Paul explained to Hope and sighed softly, know Hope have anger issues. Hope shook her head and looked at Paul "Well done old man" Hope sarcastically then turned back to Phoebe "I'm back because I know where I used to live!" Hope mimicked before start to spoke "You have been lying to me all the time" She said in furious look before stormed out of No 22. Phoebe called her daughter's name before sighed heavily, sat on the couch with Paul who gave her a hug.

Later in the store Kate and Sophie enter the store and noticed Hope on the high chair "Hope are you okay?" Sophie asked softly and take a seat next to her so do Kate. "I think I should go back to Anson Corner" Hope said in soft voice and been calm her anger down when she stormed out of the house. "With your mum?" Kate asked softly and sighed softly "I know how you feel, me and Sophie been row over boys and stuff, Sophie didn't forgive me in the month" Kate explained softly and turned back to Sophie who nodded in agreement. "Mum been lying to me for since, I think Stephen is my father but I found some old letter in garage, It's called Todd Lander, he write about when Mum is pregnant with me, I realise that Todd is my father not Stephen, Mum should told me when I was like 7 or 8 year old" Hope explained and is not sure if she should forget and forgive her mother for this.

Later Hope enter the house and see Phoebe and Paul, went to sat next to them "I been thinking about stuff you said to me, I just don't know what to do now I just need to clear my head well sorry Mum" Hope said went upstairs. Phoebe sighed and feel bit disappointed then walked out of the No 22. Phoebe wiping her tear away from her cheek then noticed Sonya walk to her "Hello you okay, need someplace to stay?" Sonya asked with a small smile "No 30 where I used to live in 1992-1993" Phoebe said with small chuckle, Sonya nodded her head and led her to the No 30 for staying in a while.

Next Chapter: Hope hear her mother been staying at No 30, what she going to do?


	6. Explaination and Accident

Next day in No 30, Callum walk in the living room and sat on the couch, turn the television on so feel so bored already then turn over to his mother Sonya who just enter the living room with some laundry work "Mum, who is lady?" Callum asked his mother with his confused face. "Her name is Phoebe, she used to live here long ago and she is mother of Hope" Sonya explained to Callum until Phoebe appear from the spare room "Morning everyone" Phoebe said with a soft smile and turn over to Callum "Oh hey Callum, Sonya told me about you" Phoebe said went to kitchen to make herself a toast. "She's nice" Callum commented before went to Harold Store to look for Sophie or Rani.

At No 22 Hope walk downstairs and get her stuff for visiting her old friend near Erinsborough, Paul see her and walk over to her "Look I'm so sorry for not tell you about your mother come here, well I just think it's for best" Paul explained but Hope stop him "It's okay, Mum's gone now" Hope mumbled before walk out of the house. In the Harold's Sophie and Callum chatted about Phoebe being staying at No 30 in a while "Phoebe is nice woman and is good making coffee than everyone, she used to work here in Harold" Callum explained to Sophie. "Wow Hope must be lucky to have her mother" Sophie muttered and takes a sip of her milkshake. Hope enter the store and buy water bottle from the fridge before start to overhear to Sonya talking to Jade about Phoebe staying at Sonya's place, Hope feel so gutted to hear her mother staying at Ramsay Street right now before storm out of the Harold Store "Whoa it's sound like Hope know her mum staying at mine" Callum said sighing.

In No 30 Phoebe and Toadie talked about house where they live before and now, have a laugh about memory until hear a door knocking, Toadie get up and opened the door "Hey there" Toadie greeted but Hope make herself inside the house. "Mum, it's a nice surprise to have you stay over!" Hope sarcastically to her mother. "I can't go back because Stephen and Dotty in Perth, He have my house keys" Phoebe explained softly and get up "Please we need to talk" Phoebe spoke to her daughter with bit firm voice to make Hope calm down and agree to let Phoebe explain in this time. Toadie leave them alone and went to join Sonya in nursery, Hope sighed and sat next to her mother "Do you live in here before?" Hope asked softly then Phoebe nodded her head "Yeah and you born in here, not hospital." Phoebe said with a sweet smile. Hope bit her lip and looked at her "How my dad dies?" Hope asked nervously. "Hit by the van, he stopped me from going abortion, I heard your father in hospital. Me and Dorothy run to hospital as quick, I decide to keep you until it's happen, your father suffer a heart attack then dies" Phoebe explained and remember about Todd's death affect her so badly.

Hope feel so guilty for hear the reason about her father's death, sighed heavily to herself "I can't believe it, but I can't get over it when you never told me about him until now" Hope replied angrily and get up from the couch "I can't get over it, I'm so sorry Mum" Hope said run out of the No 30, decide to visit her friend to talk about work in club secretary in tonight. Hope decides to take a job and stay at her friend until tonight. Hope went to get dressed and walk to the club to start to work as secretary. She spotted some boys fighting on the disco floor, tries to throw them out and heard some noise like the roof and ceiling "Watch out Hope" Jenny yelled at Hope and try to run over to her but the ceiling start to fell on Hope's shoulder. Hope fall down on the floor and is unconscious, Jenny and others throw everyone out and call ambulance and fire brigade for help.

**Next chapter: Hope is in hospital alive but suffered from loss memory, will she remember thing?**


End file.
